Take Me Away (Jori)
by ghosthxart
Summary: Luego de tener una fuerte pelea con sus madres, Avril desea volver al pasado para evitar que ellas se enamoren. Pero se encuentra en una encrucijada cuando su deseo se cumple y Jade odia a muerte a Tori. Provocando un daño en la línea de tiempo, que podía poner en riesgo su existencia. ¿Podrá reparar su error y estabilizar la línea de tiempo? ¿O desaparecerá en el intento?
1. Prólogo

**_Take me away_**

 _All the pain I thought I knew_  
 _All the thoughts lead back to you_  
 _Back to what was never said_  
 _Back and forth inside my head_  
 _I can't handle this confusion_  
 _I'm unable, come and take me away_

 ** _._**

 _"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede convertir en realidad. "_

 _ **—** Oscar Wilde._

* * *

 ** _Omnisciente_ _._**

 ** _._**

Los gritos retumbaban dentro de una gran casa ubicada en un vecindario adinerado, los vecinos cerraron las cortinas al escuchar todo el escándalo, ya suponían de que se trataba. Una adolescente castaña bajaba furiosa por las escaleras, vestía unos pantalones camuflados holgados y una camisa de manga cortas blanca con una corbata roja a medio atar. Detrás de ella bajaba una alta mujer con un traje de empresaria, con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tensado. Se trataba de la famosa directora de cine, Jade West.

— Ven aquí, jovencita. No he terminado contigo. — Jade apretó los dientes, dejando notar un tono bastante peculiar en ella.

— ¡Ay, por favor! Yo ya termine de hablar contigo. Me da igual lo que digas. Voy a ir, quieras o no. — Le respondió amenazante la chica frente a ella, la cuál se encontraba demasiado enojada.

— ¡No vas a ir!

El grito de Jade se escucho por toda la casa, dejando el ambiente en silencio. La chica miraba desafiante a su madre y ésta le devolvía una cubierta de rabia, las dos agudizaron su semblante al escuchar un quejido brusco junto a el llanto de un bebé. Una mujer bajaba algo agotada por los escalones, con un bebé de un año y medio entre sus brazos, que no paraba de llorar.

— ¡Suficiente! — Gruño la medio latina, bajando por completo los escalones. — Se la han pasado gritando y gritando. ¡¿No ven que estoy tratando de hacer dormir a June?!

— ¡Ugh! Lo siento, cariño. — dijo Jade. — Pero tu hija no me deja opción. — señalo a la chica, quién rodó los ojos en respuesta. — Ya me cansé. Simplemente me cansé, tu hija es imposible de manejar.

— Eso es...

— Silenció, Avril. — Le cortó Tori, soltando un leve suspiro. — No quiero que vuelvas a alzar la voz. Jade es tu madre, no tu hermana. — le dijo seriamente, ganándose un bufido en respuesta. Volvió su vista a su esposa y le sonrió torcidamente. — Bebé, no hace falta que le grites. Ella necesita comprensión y amor, no necesita odio.

 _"Vega, debes estar bromeando." pensó Jade._

Pero la gótica sólo atino a no responder y sólo cruzarse de brazos. Tori acuno a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos ya que no paraba de llorar, volvió su vista hacía su hija de dieciséis años. Avril estaba en la misma posición que su esposa Jade, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de pocos amigos. _"Son tan parecidas"_ pensó. Sintió que June agarraba las prendas de su ropa con fuerza, se había dormido. El silencio siguió reinando en la sala, hasta que la adolescente soltó un gruñido y camino hasta la puerta.

— Yo me largo. — dijo la castaña, con su mano en el picaporte.

— ¡Tú no te vas ninguna parte!

Jade torció sus pasos hacía la puerta, agarrando la muñeca de su hija severamente. Tori puso los ojos en blanco y susurró un _'y aquí vamos otra vez'_ para sí misma.

— Es mi vida, demonios. — gruño Avril. — No pueden estar controlándome las 24 horas del día.

— ¡Oh! — se burló Jade. — Créeme que si podemos. Por si se te olvida, somos tus madres. Hasta que no cumplas los veinte, estarás bajo mis reglas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — gritó fastidiada la semi-gótica. — Antes no eras así, mamá. Siempre estabas de acuerdo con todo hasta de que golpeara al estúpido hijo de Sinjin Van Cleef. No entiendo porqué ahora me tratas cómo si fuera una jodida mascota, ¿cuando pasaste de ser mamá divertida a mamá aburrida? — Al preguntar lo último, el tono de voz de Avril comenzó a apagarse, la impotencia la inundó por completo.

 _"Debo detener esto"_ Fue el primer pensamiento de Tori, odiaba cuando ese tipo de tensión se armaba entre Jade y su hija. Y es que desde que la latina le pidió a la gótica que se comportara cómo tal y dejará de darle mal ejemplo a Avril, todo se había descontrolado. Se sentía algo culpable de la situación, nunca pensó que llegaría a tal extremo. Avril se había estado comportando de una manera inadecuada, tal vez cómo Jade en el pasado y eso a la latina no le gustaba para nada. ¿Qué tan fácil es para un padre recibir mil llamadas de que su hijo es una deshonra? Pues si para alguien eso era fácil, que se lo enseñaran, porqué para la latina no era nada fácil lidiar con ello. Caminó a pasos largos hacía ambas chicas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jade se le adelanto.

— Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que tu actitud era una deshonra para nuestra familia. Tu comportamiento es inaceptable, jovencita. Lo único que haces es causar destrozos y daños, ¿y que hay cómo resultado? Personas heridas por tu incompetencia. — dijo la gótica fríamente, sin ninguna chispa de emoción. Los ojos azules de su hija se sostuvieron contra los de ella, pero al cabo de unos minutos, incontables lágrimas comenzaron a caer de manera inconsciente por las mejillas de Avril, quién mantenía una mirada quebrantada y dolida.

— Jade ...

El susurró de Tori hizo que el ambiente se pusiera más denso. De forma repentina, June empezó a lloriquear tan fuerte que corto el silencio de manera inmediata. La respiración de Avril subía y bajaba mientras que su labio temblaba, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de manera cobarde por sus mejillas. La medio latina al ver esto quiso decir algo, pero su boca no soltaba palabras. Sin embargo, la mirada de Jade se mantenía severa e indiferente. En cambio la adolescente que aún se encontraba herida por la discusión, cerró los ojos con frustración y los volvió a abrir completamente roja de la ira.

— ¿Saben qué? — preguntó irónicamente Avril. — Yo no pedí ser una hija problemática, yo no pedí ser su hija y yo no pedí tener a un par de inadaptadas de madres. ¡Ugh! Desearía volver al pasado y evitar que se enamoren, así estaría tranquila. — dijo inconscientemente, recibiendo miradas de asombro de ambas mujeres. Tori desvió la mirada hacía la pared, incapaz de hablar. Por otro lado, Jade con una rabia contenida, le dio una patada a la pared con tal fuerza que resonó por toda la sala.

— ¡Estoy harta de ti! Desaparece de mi vista. Y No iras a esa fiesta, estás castigada por un mes.

La latina al escuchar lo que dijo su esposa, se llevo la palma de la mano a la frente, dándose una palmada. Jade se la había mandado, de eso Tori estaba segura. Pronto escuchó un gruñido salir por parte de su hija, dirigió su mirada a la adolescente, que parecía que en cualquier segundo iba a estallar de lo enojada que estaba.

— ¡Te odio! — gritó Avri. — Ojalá nunca hubiera sido parte de esta familia.

Al decir eso, la chica se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Los gritos de su nombre de ambas mujeres no se dejaron esperar, pero la semi-gótica estaba decidida a no responder. Estaba tan herida que su cuerpo se negaba a volver por ese camino, sentía que se hubiera roto si se quedaba. Las lágrimas se apropiaron de cada rincón de su rostro, sus piernas se movían de manera desesperada por la calle. Avril no sabía a dónde ir, pero parecía estar segura de algo, no iba a volver a su casa.

 _"Mierda. ¿Por qué no tengo una familia normal? Todos mis primos tienen una. Ellos no sufrían burlas por que sus padres eran mujeres, ellos no recibían notas de 'Eres una zorra' en sus casilleros, ellos no sufrían. Definitivamente la vida me odia ¿Es mucho pedir una vida normal? Digo, amo a mis hermanos y a mis madres. Pero no me era suficiente, no me hacía feliz. Sólo quiero ser normal y no una estúpida perdedora. Pero ... Tal vez me sobrepase, yo las admiro y amo demasiado. Mierda. Ahora herí a las personas que siempre me apoyaron desde que tengo memoria. Soy un asco, ¿por qué diablos siempre hago lo mismo? Está en mi, supongo. Debo volver y disculparme. Sí, eso haré."_

La chica dio media vuelta, en sentido contrario de dónde corría, pero se sobresalto al encontrarse a un chico frente a ella. Dejo escapar un chillido de sorpresa, para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse con unos ojos negros profundos. Inmediatamente se enderezo, cruzo sus brazos y endureció sus facciones.

— Hey, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? — le preguntó fastidiada al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. — Estorbas mi camino.

— ¡Ah! — sonrío divertido el sujeto.— ¿Yo estorbo tu camino o el camino te estorba a ti?

Avril frunció el ceño confundida por esa respuesta repentina.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada. — respondió el chico negando con la cabeza y haciendo un ademán con su mano. — Sólo no pude evitar escuchar que quieres una vida normal. Más bien, volver al pasado y evitar que tus madres terminen juntas.

— ¿Cómo ... ? — preguntó Avril, abriendo la boca sorprendida, pero la cerro de inmediato. — Olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes que escuchar a un loco. ¿Podrías salirte de mi camino? No me obligues a usar la armería pesada. — dijo amenazante, pero el tipo sólo dejo escapar una carcajada.

— Igual a tu madre ... Una de las dos. — respondió divertido. — Tranquila. Sólo vengo a ofrecerte un trato, nada de otro mundo.

— ¿Trato? ¿Eres el diablo o algo así por el estilo? — le preguntó Avril riendo. — No tengo tiempo para escuchar a dementes, en serio.

El desconocido enarco una ceja.

— ¿No me crees?

— ¿Tanto se nota? — le respondió la chica con otra pregunta desinteresada.

El chico le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras alzaba su mano, haciendo un chasquido de dedos, al mismo tiempo que todo se detuvo. Los pájaros que se estaban volando por el lugar, se quedaron congelados en el cielo sin hacer ni un sólo movimiento, las hojas de los arboles pararon de moverse y las personas que iban por la vereda quedaron estáticas en su caminata. La expresión de la chica de negro cambio drásticamente a una de asombro y terror, dando pasos inconscientemente hacía atrás.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¿Sorprendida? — le preguntó el sujeto, volviendo a sonreír con diversión, cómo si parar el mundo fuera algo de todos los días.

— ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? — preguntó la chica chillando, mirándolo incrédula. — ¿Quién coño eres?

— Pues ... — dijo el chico riendo y dirigiendo sus dedos hacía su boca, soplándolos con apatía. — Soy cómo una especie de mago, cumplo deseos.

Avril lo miró divertida, dejando de retroceder.

— ¿Seguro que no eres el diablo?

El sujeto puso los ojos en blanco.

— No, niña. — le respondió el hombre en un suspiro. — Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Cronos, soy un sujeto común que le gusta ayudar a la gente. No pude evitar ver en la situación en la que estás y quise ayudarte.

— No sé porqué tu nombre me suena conocido. Cómo sea. — dijo Avril mientras cruzaba los brazos nuevamente y enarcaba una ceja. — ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

— ¡Oh, eso! — resopló con una sonrisa el chico.— ¿No fuiste tú quién pidió regresar al pasado y evitar que tus madres se enamoraran?

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par y suavizo la mirada.

— Pues si...

— ¿Y te gustaría hacerlo?

Avril al oír aquello, levanto su mirada con inseguridad, sus dedos empezaron a golpetear su brazo con indecisión. La cabeza de la chica era un mar de pros y contras, no sabía que decir . _"No puedo hacerle eso a mi familia"_ Pensó rápidamente e iba a formular un _'No'_ cómo respuesta al sujeto, pero luego recordó las palabras duras y tóxicas de su madre. Y todo su semblante cambio de inmediato, para luego apretar fuertemente la mandíbula.

 _" A ellas les da igual. Todo estará mejor si evito que se enamoren, así podré hacer lo que quiera y ya no habrá más discusiones semanales entre ellas. Demonios, sueno demasiado egoísta, pero no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad. "_

— Sí.

El chico sonrió de lado por la respuesta tan segura de la chica, pero la realidad es que la chica moría de inseguridades por dentro. Ella no se sentía segura de nada, pero no se podía echar para atrás ahora, tenía una decisión tomada e iba a hacer todo lo posible para cumplirla. Volvió a alzar la mirada a Cronos, asintiendo con seguridad y el chico ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

— Sí tú lo dices. — se burló Cronos, encogiendo sus hombros. — Tienes un plazo de dos meses para cumplir tu cometido. En caso de no cumplirlo, recuerda que lo que hagas en el pasado, podría causar consecuencias graves en el futuro.

Avril puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un gruñido de frustración.

— Sí, cómo sea. ¡Apúrate!

— No digas que no te lo advertí. —exclamo serio, moviendo sus manos y provocando que una oleada de humo negro se esparciera alrededor de la chica, que puso una expresión temerosa. — ¡Buena suerte!

Esa fue la última palabra que escucho antes que el humo la cubriera por completo, la chica comenzó a marearse por la inestabilidad del mismo y se desmayo casi al instante. La oscuridad empezó a desaparecer cuando sintió que sus ojos se abrían con pesadez, le dolía la cabeza a horrores. Creyendo que todo se trataba de un sueño y que seguro se había dormido en algún parqué, para evitar así volver a casa, se levanto a regañadientes del césped.

— Carajo. — Maldijo la castaña al ver pequeñas manchas de suciedad en su pantalón. Con enojo, se agacho para sacudirse y sacarse cualquier rastro de tierra. Al volver a erguirse, abrió su boca asombrada. — ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Los ojos de Avril vagaron por el gran edificio frente a ella. Rápidamente lo reconoció, era su instituto, sólo que un poco ... Demasiado antiguo. Algo en ella no se lo creyó del todo, ¿acaso su mente estaba jugando con ella? Parecía, pero lo descarto al pellizcarse y darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una ilusión. Inmediatamente creyó que debía ser una cruel broma. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del instituto, tocando las paredes con incredulidad. Tenia una expresión de sorpresa, no pensaba que todo eso fuera real. Es decir, pensaba que el tipo sólo le estaba gastando una broma, pero al ver su instituto con aquella mano de obra tan vieja, se dio cuenta que no podía tratarse de una simple broma. Era real, de eso no había dudas. Pero la pregunta en su mente era: _¿Qué rayos se suponía que tenía que hacer?_

 _"No puedo ir y gritarle a medio colegio: **'** Hey, te conozco del futuro y en unos años serás una persona sosa con sobrepeso **'** , me tratarían de lunática. Y ni hablar de que coño haría con mis madres. Tampoco podía ir a gritarles: **'** Ustedes dos se casaran en el futuro y yo soy fruto de ese amor, pero desee venir al pasado a cagarles su relación **'** Definitivamente no podía hacer eso, al menos no por ahora. Me siento culpable, no puedo evitar tal cosa. Pero ... ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer?"_

— Odio aceptar esto. Pero me acabo de meter en un gran problema.

* * *

 ** _N / A:_** _Hola, esta es mi nueva novela. Quise hacer algo diferente y cómo adoro a Avril. Me dio esta idea loca, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Está historia la comenzaré al finalizar **"Skipping Ten Years Ahead"** por lo tanto les agradecería que fueran a leer y dejar algún que otro comentario. Y me den una opinión sobre está, acepto criticas positivas y negativas._

 _Sin más, tengan un lindo día o noche._

 _ **—** Cami._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Not Enough**_

 _Oh it's not enough,_  
 _It's not enough to give me what it is I want_  
 _It's not enough,_  
 _It's not enough to get me, everything I need_  
 _And I, I wish it was_

 _ **.**_

 _"No le tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros."_

 _ **—** Paulo Coelho._

* * *

 ** _Avril._**

 ** _._**

— ¡Mierda y más mierda!

Esto tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla. Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas alrededor del instituto y mis piernas ya no daban para más. Pero no podían culparme, aunque retoricamente si, ya que yo cause todo esto. Yo misma comencé con este problema y tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma. Sí, fui una completa idiota al pedir ese deseo y no podía emendar mi error. Estaba cansada, enojada, frustrada y todo eso junto. Sentía que mi cuerpo no me respondía con gratitud luego de estar yendo y viniendo, buscando alguna idea de cómo salir de este enredo.

El sonido del timbre me hizo sobresaltar, por lo cuál deduje que era el comienzo de las clases o la hora de receso. Mierda, pero no tenía idea ni de la hora que era. Dando una última mirada a los adolescentes que entraban a Hollywood Arts, pensé en cómo entrar desapercibida. Nadie podía ver mi rostro, podían en un futuro reconocerme y causar algún error en la línea del tiempo. Diablos, que situación de película en la que me enrolle sola y lo peor es que no sabía cómo salir de ella.

 _"Necesito una señal, Dios."_ Rogué mentalmente. Y mis suplicas fueron escuchadas al ver un chico con una sudadera negra pasar frente mío. Sin pensarlo dos veces, camine a paso rápido hasta él y lo tome bruscamente por el brazo. El chico volteo asustado por la acción, encontrándose seguro con mis ojos azules sin ningún tipo de emoción.

— ¿Q-qué? — habló torpemente el chico, mirándome confundido. — Perdón, ¿te conozco?

— Dame tu sudadera. — Dije cortante. — Ahora.

— P-pero es mía. — tartamudeó.

— ¡Dame tu maldita sudadera!

El chico de rasgos británicos me miraba con temor y a la vez con incredulidad. Bufé molesta por la observación que me daba, por lo que lo tire bruscamente al suelo. El tipo soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir su cara chocar contra el suelo, pero empezó a forcejear cuando me subí encima de él, estirándole su prenda favorita a regañadientes.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Estás loca! — Gritó despavorido.

— Cierra la boca.

En un movimiento rápido, le había sacado la sudadera. De inmediato, me puse de pie y le di una leve mirada llena de gracia al chico, que aún seguía inerte en el suelo y con una mirada tan asustada cómo una presa recién atacada por su depredador.

— Gracias. — dije divertida mientras me encaminaba hacía la puerta de entrada del instituto, dejado al chico aún en estado de shock.

Apenas mis pies tocaron los pasillos, me coloqué la sudadera. Pase mis manos por el gorro trasero de la misma, subiéndolo para cubrir completamente mi cabeza. Comencé a caminar apresuradamente. Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía pasarme dos meses con una capucha cubriéndome la mitad del rostro. Más bien, tenía que pensar en cómo resolver todo este problema. Sentí varias miradas posarse en mi persona, por lo que baje mis manos hasta la tela del comienzo de la sudadera, para subirla hasta lo que me quedaba expuesto de la cara. Definitivamente tenía que pensar en otra cosa, una simple capucha no me hacía pasar desapercibida.

 _"Demonios, ¿cómo le hago para tener un cambio de look y pasar desapercibida aquí?"_

Mis pensamientos parecían sólo darme más y más preguntas, jugandome en contra. Paré en seco cuando me tope con un casillero color negro y con muchas tijeras pegadas en el. Inmediatamente tuve una idea, por lo que camine hasta el locker. Cuando quede frente al casillero, volteé la cabeza para ver si alguien me estaba viendo y por suerte todos habían dejado de mirarme para seguir en sus cosas personales. Con un suspiro, dirigí mi mano a una de las tijeras pegadas, entrando mis dedos por los huecos de la misma. Y empuñado un puño alrededor de la herramienta filosa, ejercí toda mi fuerza hasta al fin sacarla.

— Lo logre ... — Murmuré con una sonrisa victoriosa. Pero todo rastro de alegría fue remplazada por una de terror al oír unas voces familiares y unos pasos acercarse. Me estremecí al instante. Abrí la primera puerta que vi, para luego adentrarme en el pequeño cuarto, dejando la puerta unos pocos centímetros abierta. Rápidamente el temor de ser descubierta me recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¡Escúchame, Vega! — escuché un tono de voz femenino rudo y fuerte, inmediatamente deduje que se trataba de mi madre Jade. — No puedes venir y decirme que no le de su merecido a Cat.

— Porqué no puedes hacerle daño, Jade. — volví escuchar esta vez una voz cálida pero neutra, reconocí al instante que la dueña de esa voz era mi madre Tori.

— ¡Me dejo sin cejas! — gritó la gótica. — Merece un castigo por arruinarme la cara.

Me acerqué a la pequeña abertura de la puerta para ver mejor, encontrándome con las versiones jóvenes de mis dos madres. Ambas confrontadas y con una mirada desafiante, especialmente la de Jade. Pero al mirar detenidamente a la chica de negro, me apreté los labios con fuerza para evitar reír. ¿Quién podía resistirse a no reír cuando ves a tu madre sin cejas? Nadie y por lo tanto yo menos. Llevé mi mano izquierda a la pared, sosteniéndome de la misma. Estaba tratando de averiguar en que fecha estaba exactamente, no podía ser el día en que ambas chicas tuvieron aquella cita a la fuerza por una obra. Porqué por lo que sabía, mi madre aún mantenía sus cejas en ese tiempo.

— En parte fue tu culpa por pedirle que te las arreglaras. — Ironizó la latina, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Jade.

—Mejor te callas, Vega. — gruño la gótica. — No te metas en mis asuntos, ni siquiera se porqué estás hablando conmigo.

Vi cómo mi madre Tori ponía los ojos en blanco y se quedaba callada, mientras que mi madre Jade se volteaba para sacar las cosas de su casillero. Entonces pude notar a Tori lamentarse por algo, para luego dejar salir un largo suspiro y acto seguido, tocar el hombro de la gótica incontables veces. Jade se giro furiosa, dándole una mirada impotente, haciendo que Tori tragara en seco, pero aún así noté que quería seguir con su cometido.

— Jade, yo no creo que Cat lo haya hecho intencionalm ...

Abrí la boca con asombro mientras que Jade sólo le daba una sonrisa burlona a la latina, que todavía seguía estática en su lugar. Jade le había vertido encima el café que llevaba en la mano.

— Oops, yo tampoco lo hice intencionalmente. — dijo Jade con un fingido tono lastimero, provocando que Tori le diera una mirada molesta y llena de reproche.

— ¡Jade!

— Eso te enseñara a no meterte dónde no te llaman, Vega. — le respondió con dureza, aún manteniendo su sonrisa divertida.

— ¡No era para que me tiraras el café encima!

La gótica soltó una carcajada llena de diversión y pareció querer decir algo, pero su semblante de enojo cambió al dirigir su mirada a su casillero. Había algo que faltaba. Si, había un espacio sobrante en el y yo sabía el por qué. Vi cómo su expresión cambio al instante mientras que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. La mirada de Jade hizo que a Tori rápidamente se le fuera cualquier rastro de molestia, inmediatamente dio unos pasos atrás cuando la gótica se giro con una mirada asesina hacía el pasillo dónde pasaban los demás estudiantes. Contemple la escena y apreté temerosa el picaporte, sabiendo cuál era la causa de aquello.

— ¡Bien! — Jade pego un grito, haciendo que todos los alumnos pararan su caminata y la vieran estupefactos. — ¿Quién fue el imbécil que saco una de mis tijeras de **Mi** casillero?

Todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros en total silencio.

— ¡¿Y bien?! — volvió a gritar, pero una vez más no recibió ninguna respuesta. — Voy a contar hasta tres. Y cuando termine, espero que el infeliz que se atrevió a gastarme esa broma aparezca o no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que pueda hacer.

Trague saliva duramente. De verdad, soy un caso armando problemas y ya había causado dos en un sólo día, un récord. Miré temblorosa la escena, temiendo de que la chica de negro se decidiera por abrir la puerta y me descubriera con sus tijeras en mi bolsillo. No quería morir a manos de mi madre del pasado y más cuando está ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia, sí que la había liado y demasiado. Volví mi atención a lo que ocurría y me mordí el labio al ver que todavía reinaba el silencio por los pasillos, con una Jade que pareciera que iba a matar a alguien en cualquier minuto.

— Uno ... — comenzó a contar la gótica con su impaciencia al límite. — Dos.

— Jade ... — Susurró la latina con miedo, pero la nombrada la ignoro por completo.

— Y tr ...

Al parecer el día se trataba de interrupciones. El timbre volvió a sonar, quitando todo el silencio del ambiente. Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo e inclusive yo suspiramos aliviados. Era el típico 'Salvados por la campana'. Con rapidez y sin pensárselo dos veces, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse hacía sus salones. Dejando a una gótica con la irá corriendo por sus venas y con un semblante poco agradable. Observe cómo Tori se acerco con temor a la gótica, pero está le dio una mirada de 'Ni lo pienses', provocando que Tori sólo se quedara parada en su lugar sin moverse y sintiéndose pequeña ante aquella situación.

— Jade ... — se atrevió a murmurar Tori. — Por favor, no le hagas daño a Cat.

La gótica volvió su mirada hacía la latina, la miró un segundo y luego corto cualquier contacto visual con la misma, yéndose a pasos duros por los pasillos. Seguro que a su clase. Vi toda la escena con un deje de lástima. Tori sólo suspiraba con pesadez y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, para luego pasárselo por el rostro, tratando de quitar sin éxito las manchas de café. Luego a pasos lentos se encamino por la misma dirección en la que se había ido Jade.

 _"Vaya, cuanto se quieren."_ Pensé con sarcasmo.

Me puse de pie repentinamente, abriendo la puerta y saliendo lentamente. Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, no había rastros alguno de personas, por lo cuál agradecía incondicionalmente. Se podía escuchar las voces de los profesores dando clase y otras de algunos chicos respondiendo preguntas a los mismos. Me quede parada, sintiéndome sola una vez más.

— Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí. — dije abatida mientras comenzaba a caminar, viendo los carteles pegados en las paredes sobre cosas de la escuela.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — escuché una voz burlona, que hizo que mis pasos cesaran en seco y mi cuerpo temblara al instante. — Te lo había advertido, pero al parecer no me escuchaste.

Puso los ojos en blanco al saber de quién se trataba, por lo que me gire con una mirada fulminante. Ahí se encontraba parado contra los casilleros aquel tipo que me metió en este lío. Ese sujeto vestido completamente de negro, saco y jeans para ser exactos. Aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de apatía y aquella sonrisa divertida que nunca abandonaba su rostro, me hizo estremecerme de la furia.

— ¡Tú! — apreté los dientes y camine a pasos rápidos hasta el chico. — ¿Por qué diablos me trajiste hasta aquí?

— Oh. — se burló, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? Por si no sé me olvida fuiste tú la que quiso volver al pasado y evitar que estás dos chicas, que son tus madres, se enamoren.

— ¡Pero no lo decía en serio! — solté en un chillido molesto. — Sólo quería paz y estar tranquila por un rato.

— Vaya paz que tienes ahora. — respondió Cronos con soberbia.

— ¡Ugh! —gruñí— ¡Basta! Escucha, sólo regresame a mi tiempo y prometo no arrancarte los ojos.

El chico soltó una carcajada y negó con diversión.

— No.

— ¿No? — pregunté con una ceja enarcada.

— No. — me afirmó el sujeto con seriedad, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Pues ... — camino frente a mí y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans. — La única forma de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad es cuando mis clientes aprenden lo que tienen que aprender o cuando cumplen su cometido.

— ¡Ya aprendí la lección! — exclamé agobiada. — Así que, ¿podrías devolverme a mi época?

— Déjame pensarlo ... — me contesto Cronos con un dedo en su mentón, para luego darme una sonrisa completamente divertida. — No.

Puse los ojos en blanco y gruñí frustrada.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

— No. Te digo la verdad, no has aprendido nada. — dijo el rubio serio. — Sólo estás así porqué no sabes manejar la situación y tienes miedo de desaparecer en el intento.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — dije cortante. No podía permitirme rebajarme a ese nivel, por más que en mi interior sabía que lo que decía aquel sujeto era verdad.

— Cómo digas. — me dijo con sarcasmo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pase ambas manos por mi cabello, la frustración me carcomía por dentro y ese tipo no me daba ninguna ayuda. Sólo quería creer que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla y que cuando despertara, volvería a estar en mi habitación con los estúpidos lloriqueos de mi hermana menor y las incontables peleas sin sentidos de mis dos madres, o al menos con los reclamos de mi desaparecido hermano mayor. Al recordar lo último, sentí una opresión en el pecho, pero la ignore. Volví mi vista hacía Cronos, que aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona, vaya que quería golpearlo y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

— Mira. — suspiré rendida. — Si no vas a regresarme a mi época, al menos dame alguna ayuda. Porqué no tengo ni la más grata idea de lo que debo hacer.

— Bueno. Ayudarte del todo no puedo, ya que mis principios no me lo permiten. — me respondió Cronos. — Pero puedo darte algunas pistas o pequeños consejos, así puedes guiarte sola.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — exclamé con frustración.

— Lo tomas o lo dejas. — me dijo, encogiendo nuevamente sus hombros. — Total no soy yo él que está atrapado en una linea errónea del tiempo.

— ¡Diablos! Tú ganas. — dije rendida mientras que Cronos volvía a sonreír triunfante. — Suéltalo ya.

— Bien... — cruzo de nuevo sus brazos, apoyándose contra los casilleros y mirándome seriamente. — Puedes hacer lo contrario al deseo que pediste. Hacer que ambas chicas se enamoren, pero no te la haré fácil.

—¿A que te refieres?

— Habrá un chico, el tercero en discordia. — explicó Cronos. — Este chico hará lo imposible para mantener separadas a tus madres. Por lo tanto, tú tienes que evitar eso.

De forma inmediata la imagen de un chico canadiense cruzó por mi mente. Entonces sentí que tal vez podía manejar el problema, sólo mantendría al Beck de esta línea de tiempo alejado de Tori y Jade. Y todo estaría resuelto, pan comido.

Una risa brusca interrumpió mis pensamientos. Cronos se me estaba riendo en la cara, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?

—No es Beck Oliver, por si piensas en eso. — el tono de voz del rubio era tan molesto que hizo que gruñera de las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

— Mierda ... — murmuré frustrada, cruce los brazos y enarqué una ceja. — ¿De quién demonios se trata?

— No te lo puedo decir. — me dijo Cronos riendo. — Eso lo debes de averiguar por tu cuenta. Y debes resolver todo este rompecabezas antes de que se cumplan los dos meses, o de lo contrario, puedes causar problemas en la línea del futuro que tal vez afecten tu existencia.

— ¡¿Qué?! — deje escapar un grito ahogado mientras me sobresaltaba al escuchar lo último. — Dime que me estás jodiendo.

— La verdad no. — Cronos encogió sus hombros. — Es la dura realidad en la que solita te metiste, West.

— ¿Sólo eso me vas a decir? ¿Nada más? — pregunté incrédula.

— No puedo decirte mucho, lo siento. — dijo en un suspiró. — Puedo ayudarte en cómo pasar desapercibida, ya que veo que no has planeado nada. — me miro en tono burlesco. Rodé los ojos molesta. — Puedes decir que eres una estudiante de intercambio, hay un chico llamado Alex Morris que se fue a estudiar a España. Trata de convencer a todos de que eres una estudiante de intercambio de allá, reemplazando el lugar de ese chico. Así podrás entrar aquí sin problema alguno, ya lo demás te lo dejo a ti.

— ¿Cómo ...? Olvídalo. — dije mientras hacía un ademan con la mano. — ¿Puedo pedir que alguien más, de esta línea del tiempo, me ayude?

— Si es confiable para ti, está bien. — me respondió Cronos desinteresado. — Sólo ten en cuenta a quién se lo dirás. Porqué si eliges a alguien incorrecto, puedes poner en riesgo tu existencia.

— ¡Ya deja de recordarmelo! — chillé molesta. — ¿Algo más que quieras añadir?

— Si. — dijo el rubio. — Escoge el camino correcto, no abandones otros por las dificultades.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — subí una ceja confundida, mirándolo con molestia. — Sueltas palabras tan extrañas, que no logro asimilar.

— Son pequeñas pistas. — Contesto Cronos. Cómo si le pudiera leer la mente. — Dentro de cada palabra extraña, hay significados ocultos. Pronto te darás cuenta.

— Cómo sea. — le respondí, rodando los ojos en respuesta. — Ya entiendo, ahora dime algo que de verdad me ayude.

— Buena suerte. — Cronos me dedico una sonrisa burlona mientras se volteaba en dirección opuesta, comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.

— ¡Debes estar jodiendo! ¡No puedes dejarme así! — grite exasperada, alzando mis brazos con enojo. — ¡Cronos!

El chico no me respondió, simplemente siguió su camino hacía la salida, mientras un humo negro lo cubría por completo. Y dentro de dos segundos, ya no se encontraba. Miré todo estupefacta y con un semblante de molestia. Genial, ahora estaba literalmente sola en esto y ese sujeto no me ayudo para nada. Sólo me dijo frases estúpidas cómo si se tratará de un sabio. Pero no, sólo es un idiota que le encanta jugar con la mente de las personas. Me tape la cara con ambas manos, soltando un suspiro alto, que resonó por todos los pasillos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — volví a gritar por dónde Cronos se había ido, pero ya no había nada ni nadie ahí.

— ¿Qué hace usted gritando fuera del salón?

Una voz masculina me hizo estremecer. Gire sobre mis talones hacía el sentido contrario en dónde estaba, encontrándome con un hombre de tez oscura y con una mirada nada agradable. Mierda, siempre estaría metiéndome en problemas. Sólo me dedique a alzar mi mano en señal de saludo y sonreír de forma incómoda, vaya que parecía una ridícula.

— Le hice una pregunta, señorita. — me dijo el hombre severamente, cruzándose de brazos.

 _"Mierda. ¿Ahora que hago? Esperen, ¡Lo que me dijo Cronos! ¡Eso me ayudará!"_ Pensé de forma rápida.

— E-este ... Me llamo Avril. — comencé en tono bajo. — Y soy la estudiante de intercambio de España, vine a reemplazar a Alex Morris.

El hombre pareció creerme, ya que suavizo sus facciones. Agradecí a Cronos mentalmente por la idea, mientras trataba de utilizar mis técnicas de actuación que aprendí en el instituto de mi línea de tiempo.

— ¿Usted es la estudiante de intercambio? Pensé que iba a llegar más adelante. — preguntó el hombre con confusión.

— Sí ... Es que me adelantaron el vuelo y heme aquí. — respondí, tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, acercándose a mí. — ¿Nadie le mostró el instituto?

— No, es que recién llego. —le sonreí nerviosa, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera. — ¿Y usted es ... ?

— El director Lane. — respondió el hombre, estirando su mano en señal de saludo.

— Mucho gusto, director. — dije, estrechando mi mano con la del hombre. — ¿Me podría decir dónde están los baños de damas?

— ¿No quiere ir primero a su clase? — preguntó Lane, mirándome con extrañeza.

— ¡Oh, si! — conteste nerviosa, llevando una de mis manos a mi nuca. — Es que me urge ir, usted entiende.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

— Claro que sí. — dijo Lane. — Los baños quedan al final del pasillo. Puedes ir, yo te espero aquí.

— Gracias. — respondí incómoda, para luego caminar a pasos inquietos hacía el baño de chicas.

Mi caminata era torpe, lo que era normal debido a mis nervios. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. Más bien, nunca estuve nerviosa. Pero es que estaba en la época dónde mis madres tenían mi edad y lo que era peor, eran enemigas. No sabía cómo le haría para que ambas terminen juntas y así evitar mi desaparición de la faz de la tierra. Ya lo pensaría luego. Y es que aún no sabía quién diablos era el tercero en discordia y a quién iba acudir para que me ayudara. Muchas cosas por hoy, sentía que no tenía un cerebro tan enorme para asimilar tanta información. Paré en seco cuando me encontré con el baño de damas, abrí la puerta y entre. Di pasos cortos hacía el espejo de en frente, me baje la capucha mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. Puse ambas manos en los grifos, tirando de ellos para que el agua saliera mientras dejaba mojar mis manos y las llevaba hasta mi rostro, mojándolo también. Me encontraba muy frustrada conmigo misma, no quería aceptar la realidad en la que me había metido y en la que sola tendría que salir. Agarré una toalla mientras cerraba la canilla, me sequé el rostro y la arrojé por algún rincón del baño.

Apoye mis manos en la mesada, mientras me miraba en el espejo, tendría que hacer esto rápido si pretendía arreglar todo este desorden que había creado. Dirigí mi mano derecha al bolsillo, sacando las tijeras que le había arrebatado del casillero a mi madre. Me miré una vez más en el espejo. Mi cabello castaño caía casi en ondas por debajo de mi pecho. Suspiré. No iba a cortármelo, mierda. Mejor sólo me haría un flequillo y ya. No era de esa clase de chica que amaba cortarse el cabello o pintarse tal cuál Barbie. Elevé mi mano libre hacía el comienzo de mi cabeza, agarrando una cantidad justa de mechones, para luego acercar la otra en la que sostenía las tijeras. Cerré los ojos. Suspirando, comencé a cortar en línea recta los mechones que sostenía en mi mano. Luego de pasado unos minutos, bajé la mano con las tijeras hacía abajo. Contemple mi figura en el espejo. No me quedaba tan mal el flequillo, pero seguía sin ser mi estilo.

— Bien, ahora vamos a comenzar con esto. — me dije a mi misma, para luego guardar las tijeras en el bolsillo derecho y salir del baño.

— ¡Ya era hora! — dijo Lane cuando me vio salir del baño. — ¿Lista para ir a tu nueva clase?

— Lista. — respondí fríamente, guardando todos los nervios e inseguridades en mi interior.

El camino hacía la supuesta clase era en silencio, bueno no tanto. Lane comenzaba a hablarme sobre anécdotas de la escuela, cosa que me aburría. No me importaba nada de los logros que ese hombre tuvo en el instituto, sólo quería que se callará. Amaba el silencio, ¿por qué despreciarlo de la forma en que ese hombre lo hacía? No lo sabía, pero lo detestaba. Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta del salón, pude escuchar algunas voces conocidas y fue ahí cuando mis nervios volvieron. Sabía que mis tíos André, Robbie y Cat estarían ahí. Especialmente el ahora novio de mi madre Jade, Beck.

— Entra. — dijo Lane con ánimo, abriendo la puerta y entrando al salón.

— Tú puedes, Avril. — murmuré para mis adentros, para luego entrar al aula, siguiendo al director.

Al entrar, inmediatamente sentí la tensión caer en el ambiente. Todas las miradas volvieron a posarse en mí, por lo que atiné a bajar la cabeza algo incómoda. Por lo cuál, los que se encontraban en el salón empezaron a murmurar entre sí, excepto Tori y Jade que me miraban cómo familiarizándose con mis rasgos.

 _"Tierra, trágame, y escúpeme en el Caribe."_ Rogué mentalmente al darme cuenta de la mirada que me daban ambas chicas.

— Chicos. — dijo Lane. — Ella es una estudiante de intercambio de España, vino en lugar de Alex Morris. Por lo tanto, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida y se comporten. —Al decir lo último, miro de manera severa a Jade, que sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

— ¿Y esa chica sabe hablar o el gato le comió la boca? — se burló un muñeco que se encontraba en el regazo de Robbie. Todos estallaron a carcajadas, pero yo sólo tenía incontables ganas de despedazar a ese títere.

— Yo no le comí la boca. — soltó en un puchero Cat, cruzando sus brazos cómo una niña enojada.

— Pero quisieras. — le contesto en tono pícaro ese mismo muñeco feo, haciendo que Jade volteara furiosa.

— Calla a ese muñeco, Shapiro. — le dijo Jade cortante, dándole una mirada fulminante al chico de lentes.

— Y-yo ... Rex ya la oíste. — dijo un temeroso Robbie, mientras llevaba la mano a la boca del títere.

— Ok, suficiente. — esta vez hablo un tipo de aspecto desalineado, que se encontraba bebiendo de un coco. — Nueva, preséntate.

— Eh ... — dije nerviosa, miré a Lane y este me dio ánimo con la mirada. Suspiré. — Me llamo Avril.

— ¿Sólo Avril? ¿Y tú apellido? — me dijo André curioso al igual que los demás.

— M-mi apellido ... — _"Demonios"_ maldije mentalmente, inmediatamente pensé en la palabra que aprendí en clase de francés, era lo único que tenía en mente. — Lavigne, Avril Lavigne. Así me llamo.

Todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido, excepto Jade que miraba la situación con diversión.

— ¿Eso no significa 'Viñedo' en francés? — preguntó extrañado Lane.

— Así es. — respondí, con los nervios bajos. — Pero ese es mi apellido.

— ¿Así que tu apellido es 'Vagina'? — me preguntó en tono burlón el títere de nombre Rex.

— ¡No! — chillé molesta. — Eso ni siquiera tiene un parecido con Lavigne.

— Pero tu nombre es Árbol. — menciono el tipo desalineado, señalándome mientras seguía bebiendo del coco.

— ¡Tampoco! — musité, arrugando la nariz. — Me llamo Avril, no Árbol.

— Bien. — dijo Lane incómodo por la situación. — Disfruta de tu estadía, Avril. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes buscarme en la dirección, ¿sí?

— Si. — asentí, evitando aún las miradas que me daban todos.

— Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando el hombre se marcho, todo quedo en silenció. Volteé la mirada hacía todos los del salón que me miraban de una manera que ni yo podría descifrar. Tragué en grueso y empecé a caminar por el espacio entre los bancos ocupados, hasta que me encontré con uno vacío. Para mi mala suerte, detrás de Jade y Beck. Con los dientes apretados, caminé hasta el asiento vació, pero antes de llegar sentí cómo chocaba contra algo y sin poder evitarlo, caí de cara contra el suelo. Todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso el tipo del coco. Maldije por lo bajo, para erguirme y quedar de rodillas en el piso. Al bajar la mirada, noté una pierna elevada. Era la de Jade. Esto tenía que ser una jodida broma. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y le dirigí una mirada dura a la gótica, que me miraba divertida.

— ¿De verdad me acabas de poner la traba con el pie? ¿Es una broma? — pregunté con rudeza, apretando los puños. Jade seguía mirándome divertida.

— Tal vez si, tal vez no. — encogió sus hombros. — Pero si que valió la pena de ver.

— Púdrete, West. — le dije cortante, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver sorprendidos lo que pasaba. — No te metas conmigo. Porqué créeme, no eres la única que juega sucio aquí.

Escuché un 'Uhh' por parte de todos y rodé los ojos. Ni yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a permitir que nadie me tratará así ni aunque se tratará de mi madre del pasado.

— No juegues con fuego, Lavigne. — me respondió la gótica en tono ronco. — Te puedes quemar.

— A mí me encanta el fuego. — dije, metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo, sacando las tijeras que le había arrebatado del casillero. — Por cierto, esto es tuyo. — sonreí y se las lancé en el banco. — Ya no me sirven.

La mirada de Jade endureció al minuto que vio sus tijeras en el banco. Volteó a verme fulminante, sólo atine a sonreirle con arrogancia. Parecía querer atacarme, ya que se levanto con las tijeras en mano. Pero una mano la detuvo abruptamente. El tal Beck le sostenía el brazo y con una mirada suplicante. Jade lo miro por unos segundos.

— Ya, Jade. No vale la pena, déjala. — suplicó Beck. La gótica suspiro pesadamente, mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento. Sonreí esta vez de forma triunfante, era la primera vez que ganaba en una discusión con mi madre Jade. Pero mi sonrisa desapareció al encontrarme con la mirada curiosa del canadiense, inmediatamente baje la mirada incómoda.

— Para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte. — dijo Jade en tono cortante, sin mirarme. Negué con la cabeza, me divertía la situación.

— Cómo digas. — respondí del mismo modo, ignorando la anterior situación con el chico de cabello negro, cosa que fue extraña. Luego me encamine hacía mi lugar, para luego sentarme en el asiento detrás de la parejita.

— Bien, Clase. Hoy hablaremos sobre el espacio teatral. — dijo ese sujeto de ropas raras mientras lanzaba el coco contra la ventana, que se rompió al instante.

Pensé seriamente que ese sujeto tenía un problema mental, pero decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto. Apoye mi codo elevado contra el banco y luego deje caer mi mentón contra mi mano, aburriéndome una vez más en la clase. Amaba la clase de teatro, pero este tema ya lo había visto ochenta veces. Lo repetitivo me aburría. Mientras el loco de los cocos seguía hablando tonterías, sentí que alguien me observaba potentemente. A tal punto de que sentía que me desnudaban con la mirada, lo que me incomodaba bastante. Elevé la cabeza de forma discreta, chocando con la mirada indescifrable de Tori. Por lo que de manera veloz, volví mi vista hacía la clase. Joder, me sentía muy incómoda. Al parecer, pude pasar desapercibida frente de toda la clase, pero justamente no de las dos personas que quería evitar por el momento.

 _"¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara que me miran tanto? ¿Acaso es el flequillo? ¡Sabía que era una mala idea! Mierda. Al menos que dejen de mirarme tanto. Ya la líe con Jade y ahora ella, demonios. Esto si que será un largo día."_

Definitivamente, mis pensamientos no me ayudan.

 ** _x_**

La clase paso rápidamente. Estuve ignorando varios comentarios, negándome a pasar a actuar incontables veces y ganándose puntos menos por eso. No me importaba, no pertenecía a esta línea del tiempo. Por lo tanto, esas notas no me correspondían. Cuando escuché el sonido del timbre, toda los chicos comenzaron a abandonar sus pupitres, para luego después salir por la puerta. Agarré mis cosas y me dispuse a seguirle el camino a los demás. Un brazo me detuvo de mi salida gloriosa hacía la paz del receso. Bufando, volteé y me helé al encontrarme con la medio latina mirándome con curiosidad. ¿Acaso todos me iban a mirar de esa forma hoy? ¿No entienden que es incómodo?

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — pregunté confundida.

— No, no. — divagó Tori. — Sólo que es la primera vez que me encuentro alguien de origen latino, aparte de mí y de mi hermana.

— Ah, De trina. — Solté sin pensar e inmediatamente me di una bofetada mental por mi estupidez.

— ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermana? — me preguntó Tori con confusión y haciendo que me entrarán los nervios.

— Es ... — me mordí el labio nerviosa y suspiré cuando me llego una idea. — Muchos chicos de por aquí se pasaron hablando de ella, dijeron que era latina y todo eso, por eso concluí de que seguro se trataba de tu hermana.

Tori bajo la mirada con reproche. Y suspiré nuevamente al ver que mi mentira había dado frutos.

— ¿Oye podrías soltarme? — pregunté incómoda, señalando con la mirada a mi brazo aún agarrado por su mano. Tori me soltó de inmediato.

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta. — se lamentó.

— No hay problema. — dije, con una sonrisa de lado. — Me tengo que ir, ¿hablamos luego?

Una vez más, intente escapar de la situación. Pero la mano de la latina volvió a tomar mi brazo, impidiendo mi huida. Maldije mentalmente, mientras volvía a mirar a Tori con el ceño fruncido, ocultando los nervios que me comenzaban a florecer. Era incómodo el hablar con tu madre cómo si fuera una desconocida y eso que aún no quería asimilar que me encontraba en el pasado.

— ¿Quieres venir a comer en la mesa con mis amigos? Digo, probablemente no conozcas mucho aquí y eso incluye que no tienes mucho circulo social. — me propuso la latina.

" _Le acertó y eso que de verdad no tengo circulo social ni en mi realidad. Que humillante."_ Pensé.

— Claro, no suena mal. — dije rendida, no podía escapar de la situación porqué no se me ocurría otra mentira creíble que dar.

— Andando, entonces. — dijo una sonriente Tori, mientras que me tiraba del brazo y me llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

Me encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo a mitad del camino, aún no sabía que debía hacer para arreglar el problema y ya había causado más. Cuando sentí mi muñeca al fin liberada de las fauces de la latina, me quedo estática al encontrarme cara a cara con todo el grupo de amigos de mis madres, prácticamente mis tíos. ¿Por qué la tierra no me tragaba ya?

— Chicos, saluden a Avril. — me presento Tori mientras me señalaba. Yo aún seguía estática.

— Hola. — Saludaron todos, excepto Jade que seguía con su vista fija en la ensalada.

— ¡Hey! — salude algo animada, viendo cómo Tori se sentaba y la imité, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿Así que tu apellido es Lavigne? — me preguntó alegremente Cat.

— Si. — le respondí en un susurró.

— Mi hermano una vez tuvo una rana llamada Lavigne. — contó Cat, ganándose una mirada extraña por mi parte. — Pero un día se la comió, la confundió con una sandia. — hizo pucheros, pero luego soltó una risita y aplaudió de manera infantil. — ¡Amo las sandias!

— ¿Okey? — pregunté confundida, pensando que tal vez la pelirroja tenía un problema de bipolaridad.

— ¿Y por qué no te sientas conmigo, muñeca? — me preguntó Rex, solamente le dí una mirada de asco al muñeco.

— Primero, no me digas 'Muñeca'. — respondí asqueada. — Y segundo, no me vuelvas a hablar o te arrancaré la cabeza sin dudarlo. — dije lo último cambiando el tono a uno más aspero y seco, todos voltearon a ver la escena con los ojos semi-abiertos.

— Ahh ... Rex será mejor que te calles. — dijo Robbie nervioso por la mirada asesina que le daba mientras volvía a taparle la boca al títere.

— Bien ... —comenzó André, seguro que para romper la tensión. — ¿Puedes contarnos de ti, Avril?

De forma inmediata, todas las miradas del grupo se posaron en mí. Jade alzo su mirada por primera vez hacía mí, parecía interesada. Trague duro, me había quedado completamente sin habla. No entendía porqué las palabras no me salían. Me encogí en el asiento, sintiéndome pequeña por tantas miradas expectantes sobre mí. ¿Qué diablos podía decir para que sonará creíble? Mi mente quedo totalmente en blanco.

* * *

 ** _N / A:_** _¡Hola! Siento la demora, se me había cortado la luz. Pero ya volví, les dije que está novela sería de capítulos largos, me inspire mucho en este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Criticas negativas y positivas son bienvenidas, espero sus reviews que me animan a seguir. Veré si puedo subir el capítulo de la otra novela. Pero por el momento, que tengan buenas noches y no olviden que lxs quiero._

 _xoxo._

 _—Cami._


End file.
